Frozen Love
by Choices Accepted
Summary: Luigi is left behind by Mario and is found by Waluigi. Nothing hard core but there is cutesy m/m romance.


Frozen Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Mario Bros. related. This story was written for pure enjoyment only.

Author Note: This story was inspired by Crazee Canadia's collection of one shots. Her stories are totally awesome! Also, I might add more to this one as time goes on but it probably won't go past three chapters.

Luigi cursed Peach, Bowser and Mario to the seven levels of Underwhere for what he was going through right now. Instead of curling up with the book he had purchased second hand at the library, he was trudging through frozen tundra in threadbare blue overalls and a green shirt. Mario had dragged him away before he could get proper clothes on, his only saving grace being his hat and gloves. Granted his head and hands were warm but he would give both up for his overly large coat with a hood. Though now he was getting off track, Bowser had kidnapped Peach AGAIN, and Mario ran after to save her AGAIN and here he was following in his brother's shadow AGAIN.

He loved his brother he really did but he just couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't even the fact that no one noticed Luigi without Mario around that burned him. Of course when they had first arrived to this new world he was excited to finally get some type of recognition on his own but then Peach pushed him to the side and gave her thanks to Mario. Watching the crowd surround his smiling brother he knew this was going to be the same as back home. Everyone loved Mario he was just the tag along younger brother. So he decided to work it to his advantage and take care of things from the shadows, there were contacts he had made in this world that even Peach would shudder to know lived among her kingdom. He received recognition but only as Mr. L, a mechanic extraordinaire whose inventions were envied down in the Whoa Zone.

Luigi felt a chill go down his spine, thanking the stars that he had those connections. His mind drifted back to the first time Mario died, when one of Bowser's children had actually gotten a good hit and ran away. Luigi had to bargain with a witch doctor to bring him back to life, almost killing the doctor himself in order to save Mario tears streaming down his face. He had barely left Mario alone for a month after that episode, granted Mario did not remember the encounter but to Luigi that had been a blessing. Then a year later it had to happen again, this time Mario misjudged a step and his face landed in a lava pit as Luigi was just rounding a corner. Having somewhat planned for this after the last time Luigi was able to save his brother without having to carry him to the witch doctor. Shaking his head at the disturbing thoughts Luigi watched as Mario found a snowmobile and hopped on revving it up he sped off leaving Luigi to freeze in the cold as night fell.

He could not help but smile in bemusement as his brother drove away from him, not even a glance back to see if Luigi had found a second vehicle or was even there for that matter. He tried to continue on but the image of the snowmobile getting further and further away from him kept replaying in his mind, the last of his will leave him.

"I thought at least," Luigi murmured, "he loved me enough to not forget me," then passed out.

Waluigi was just passing by his window when he sees a fat guy in red drive off with his snowmobile. Pissed that someone had decided to steal from HIM of all people made him run outside in the freezing cold shouting for the thief to come back. Seeing that he wasn't going to catch up and really what made him think he was; Waluigi turned to go back inside when he sees a figure fall to the snow covered ground. Worried that the fat guy had ran somebody over and it would be his insurance to cover it he ran over and picked the body up heading back to his cabin.

When he got inside he was able to feel just how cold the person was and went straight to his bathroom where he placed him on the toilet and started the hot water before taking off the soaked clothing. His eyes widened when he realized it was Luigi that he had brought in and that fat guy must have been Mario. Undressing a stranger he would not care but this was his secret crush, the man he had been pining for since they had bumped into each other a year ago. A blush rose to his cheeks as he began with the green hat revealing a mop of soft brown hair that fell into closed eyelids, Waluigi could not help but gently brush those locks away behind an ear. Getting a closer view at Luigi's face, he couldn't help but admire the slim cheeks with a little stubble growing on them, pale blue lips, round nose and small chin.

Shaking out of it Waluigi finished undressing him, his blush getting redder as he had to get the pants and underwear off, he slipped on a conveniently placed water puddle and fell face first into the unconscious man's lap. The small blush became a flaming inferno as Waluigi struggled out of the lap and across the room. Breathing heavily he got up and kept his eyes carefully on the face as he picked the man up and placed him in the tub turning the water off in the process. The blue tinged skin slowly turned a healthy tan, Waluigi left the younger plumber in there as he got a couple towels, turned down his bed and grabbed extra blankets.

He drained the tub did a quick rub down with a towel and then wrapped him up in another dry towel. Lifting him up Waluigi could not help but notice how light Luigi was as he walked to his bedroom and laid him down bundling him up in more blankets and raising the heater, though shivering at least the blue was gone. All Waluigi could do was wait for Luigi to warm up and ask what he had been doing out in the cold with no jacket and having Mario leave him behind.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get much sleep, not that he slept much anyway, Waluigi went back to what he was doing. With one last look to his guest he left the room leaving the door ajar just in case he was needed.

It was several hours later that Waluigi looked up from his latest Bomb-omb to hear noise coming from the bedroom. Placing his instruments down gently as any harsh movement could cause them to go off he headed back down into the cabin from the attic. Checking in on Luigi he saw the noise had been the bed shaking with how much he was shivering, yet sweat was beading on his forehead and his face was flushed.

"Geez how long was he out there to have gotten sick," Waluigi said, he then went to the bathroom to get a cool rag. He tended to his new patient as much as he could, making tea to ease down the unconscious throat, changing wet sheets from the sweat and dealing with nightmares. Three days later Waluigi was about to brave the cold himself to get a doctor when he saw a change in fever. Luigi was no longer burning up and the sweat had dried on his forehead, a small smile was on his lips.

"Phew, He's lucky I lo- er like him so much cause I ain't doin' this for no one else," Waluigi lamented. He left to the kitchen to make some soup for when Luigi woke up.

The first thing Luigi noticed was that he was very warm and comfortable. A brief thought entered his head that his brother had actually returned. Relief washed through him as he was glad that he hadn't been forgotten that deep down Mario did care.

When the door opened Luigi weakly sat up to greet his brother with a friendly smile, unmindful of his state of dress when instead a very tall somewhat intimidating stranger entered. The silence stretched as they stared at each other, Waluigi mesmerized at the inviting smile and shining blue eyes, Luigi coming to the realization that either his brother got super skinny and tall or Waluigi had saved his life.

With a cough to dispel the mood Waluigi strode forward.

"So you decided to wake up huh, Big Nose? Well here's some soup, there's a bathroom through there I'll go get your clothes." He then walked right back out, heart hammering in his chest. All he thought when he saw that smile was that he wouldn't mind falling face first into that lap again.

Luigi started eating the soup; his thoughts tumbled one after the other and over each other. Why would his brother leave him? Had Luigi become so unimportant as to forget him? What was Waluigi doing out here? And saving him of all people? Hearing a clank Luigi looked down to see the soup gone; he placed it on the side table and got up to take a shower. His legs were shaky after being in bed for who knows how long and made his way to the bathroom.

The warm water did wonders for Luigi who decided to push his brother's abandonment to think on later and just enjoy the warm spray. Feeling tired he washed quickly and got out looking around for a towel. Exiting the bathroom, Luigi bumped into Waluigi who was just about to dash out after having placed the clean and dried clothing on the bed. The impact caused Luigi to stumble as his feet were slippery and Waluigi reached out and grabbed him, enfolding the Italian in his arms and steadying him with his chest.

Luigi could not help but blush at the close contact but found the warmth of Waluigi's chest comforting, the heartbeat a soothing sound to his ears. Waluigi meanwhile was reveling in the fact of how perfect Luigi felt in his arms, cementing a deep fantasy that they were meant for each other. Right when he was about to open his mouth to confess the body in his arms began to shiver and a voice spoke up.

"Um, there wasn't a towel in the bathroom." Luigi didn't want to ruin the moment but he was wet and naked and the cabin was cold.

"Oh right, well everything you need is on the bed. I will go make some tea." Waluigi then let him go abruptly and left the room, the confidence he had earlier slipping from his fingers.

Luigi stood for a moment longer before going to the bed and drying off then dressing in his clothes. Getting a whiff of the shirt as he put it on he caught the slight sent of the detergent Waluigi must have used on his own clothes.

Luigi dressed quickly and left the bedroom. He followed the sounds of cabinets being opened to find the kitchen were Waluigi was just putting down two cups of steaming tea on a table.

"Do you want anything more to eat? You have been sick for about four days now and I was only able to get you to drink tea." Waluigi asked, opening the refrigerator and grimacing at the meager items in there.

"No thank you the soup was enough," Luigi replied sighing in relief at sitting down. Though he was over his illness his muscles were still weak from lying in bed for days as he had just found out. He could not help but examine his host from underneath his lashes as Waluigi shrugged and sat down as well. He remembered their first meetings now with a bit of humor though at the time he had been spitting mad, Luigi had literally run into Waluigi while running home. Profusely apologetic Luigi was lifted quite high to meet the beady black eyes of the person he had run into. Uncomfortable was nowhere close to how Luigi felt as the guy did nothing but stare and then let his eyes trail slowly down and back up his body.

"Oi Big Nose. You're not getting sick again are you? I asked you what you were doing out here in the cold. I didn't think anyone knew I was out here," Waluigi said, shaking Luigi from his thoughts.

Thinking back to the events that led up to him being here, Luigi answered. "Princess Peach was kidnapped by Bowser again. So Mario ran into my house and dragged me out for this adventure not even letting me get some supplies. He was in a real rush to get her back this time though. Normally we would have taken the same route to get information from a few of Bowser's children but Mario took a short cut pipe that brought us here. My brother has been acting strangely these past few weeks but even I didn't think he would forget about me to go rescue Peach." Taking a sip of tea to alleviate the chill he glanced up from his cup to his host, "If it wasn't for you Waluigi I would have died out there. Thank you."

The taller just barely stopped himself from giggling in embarrassment. "Yea well uh you were lucky is all. I saw your brother steal my snowmobile when I passed by the window. I ran out to stop him but he was already pretty far and heading back to the house I found you."

"Mama Mia, I'm sorry about that Waluigi I will reimburse you for the snowmobile as my brother has by now either crashed it into a mountain or Koopa's castle." Luigi could not help but shake his head as another person was affected by his brother's rash actions.

"Don't worry about it. I got insurance after Wario's fat ass broke three of my karts just by sitting in them. Besides you shouldn't have to pay for your brother's mess, I would call the police but he's the Princess's main squeeze and more than likely I would be the one in jail."

They both sat in silence for a while lost in thought and sipping tea.

"Hey Waluigi would it be okay if I stayed here a few days? I'll help out of course I just don't want to face Mario right now." Luigi kept his head down as he could feel the sting of tears and didn't want to be made fun of.

"Considering the snowstorm outside I would hate for all my hard work to go to waste. As soon as the storm clears though you're on the next pipe outta here." He scowled at the bowed head silently wishing it would look up so he could see those blue eyes.

"Thanks Waluigi, I..I'm going to go lie down and take a nap." Getting up the green clad plumber made his way back to the borrowed room.

Somehow feeling like he barely made any progress Waluigi dumped the dishes in the sink and went back to the attic to continue tinkering with his Bomb-ombs.

It was late into the night several hours later that familiar whimpering reached Waluigi's ear. Having anticipated this happening, Waluigi had just finished setting aside his last bomb and started down the stairs.

Opening the bedroom door he saw Luigi shivering on the bed with no blankets and crying out softly tears trailing down his cheeks and his hand held out.

"Frattello, don't leave me!" Luigi called out.

Waluigi hesitated, he had found out the hard way that just shaking the younger man to wake him up caused him to lash out and he definitely didn't want another black eye. He was unsure if Luigi would wake up if he went about the same methods that worked while he was delirious. When another tear fell, there was nothing further to decide.

"Don't worry Luigi, I've got you."

Grasping the outstretched hand, his pale chapped lips placed a soft kiss. The harsh lines of his face suddenly smoothed out and a happy sigh was released.

"Mmm, Waluigi." Said man startled but was relieved to see Luigi was still sleeping and even pulled his hand close to his face and rubbed it against his cheek.

That was Waluigi's cue to climb over Luigi and settle behind him on the bed and hold him close. He got as close as he dared to the mop of dark brown hair and inhaled, his eyes fluttering closed as the scent of his shampoo entered his nose.

Luigi giggled and sighed, snuggling closer to Waluigi. Feeling himself react to the closer contact Waluigi attempted to put some distance between them but a sleeping Luigi was persistent. With a frown Luigi turned and wrapped his arms and legs around the thin frame.

"Ya can't leave me too Wally." Luigi mumbled, "I didn't mean those awful things I said, you were just being so stubborn and I've had a crush on ya since I saw ya and.."

Staring wide eyed at the sleeping plumber Waluigi could not believe the love confession he was hearing. In the three nights he had helped Luigi with nightmares no such words had been spoken.

"You wake Big Nose," he asked, looking down at the head nuzzling into his chest.

It was silent for a while; so long in fact that Waluigi was thinking it had all been a dream when the next words were mumbled.

"Since you kissed my hand yea." Surprised at the sudden break in silence Waluigi inched a little to far and fell off the bed. Rubbing his sore backside he looked up to see peircing blue eyes laughing down at him.

"Think that's funny do you? I'll show you," with that Waluigi got up and jumped on the bed on top of Luigi pinning his hands above his head.

"So you going to elaborate Big Nose or do I gotta start beating you up?"

Luigi shook his head even as the small blush on his cheeks grew to cover his nose too.

"I...Since coming to this new world it's always been about Mario. I was just the sidekick. When I bumped into you and you started picking on me, sad to say I... kinda liked it. It was like finally I have my own rival, but then I stopped seeing you as my enemy and more as an annoying friend who just liked to beat me up sometimes. I sort of use my connections as Mr. L to keep tabs on you."

"Ah so you're the mysterious investor in my Bomb-omb factory?" Waluigi asked an eyebrow raised as the story unfolded.

"Er yea, when you got drunk in that bar. I was the stranger you kept leaning all over and talking to. I uh...also helped you home." Luigi murmured staring into dark brown almost black eyes.

Waluigi turned his head as a darker blush of his own suddenly blossomed on his face.

"Didn't I ..." he could barely finish the sentence his embarrassment was so great.

Luigi smiled and his eyes grew distant as he thought of that night.

"Almost, I got a really good grope and a very wonderful kiss out of it. That's what sorta helped me decide that to me you had become more than just a friend." Feeling the grip on his wrists loosen, Luigi boldly reached a hand up and cupped a pale cheek.

"I really would like to get to know you better Waluigi. I am hoping the fact that you haven't beaten me up for my feelings means that maybe you feel the same way too?"

Turning back to those impossibly wide blue eyes Waluigi smirked at the sparkly hope shining back at him. Leaning forward he rubbed a red cheek with his own.

"Hn, if you hadn't figured it out yet Big Nose. I would not have nursed just anyone back to health," he whispered, then flicked his tongue out to lick the base of Luigi's ear. Satisfaction filled him at the gasp and shudder that raced through the body beneath him.

Luigi freed his other hand and wrapped both arms around Waluigi, pulling the taller man down and gently squeezing him.

He was still going to lecture his brother for leaving him out in the cold but Luigi was glad that it was Waluigi that found him.

~*~*~End*~*~*

Thank you for reading. (^_^)~


End file.
